Zen Yamaine
History Zen was a demon of infirmity living in the hell. Through his life he had seen too many torments. Hell is a dark place where suffer never ends. It's fulled with noises of screaming and whinning. The hell worms endlessly devour the flesh of tainted souls. Zen does not like the hell, he wished to get out of the hell. After his 16th birthday, he was given a task by the ruler of hell to spread disease on human world. At first he did not want to accept the task but after being provoked by other demons of his age he accepted the task and venture into the human world. The first time Zen stepped out of the hell he felt relief. There's fresh air with fragrance of the flowers, there's no noise of people suffering instead there's symphony of wind and birds. Zen thought the human world is a nice place to live although the sunlight is a bit too intense for him. Zen never wanted to go back to hell anymore. Soon, Zen started to act like human and do things that human does. He went to school like all high schooler did. He worked part time in an arcade where he claimed it as the only dark place during daytime. The arcade also has Zen's favourite basketball machine. One day, after Zen beat the high score of the basketball machine someone(the creator) approached him and asked him to become her UTAU. Zen acknowledged the person that he is a demon and he should not taken the role of UTAU. Then the person challenge him for a basketball machine showdown. If Zen wins, the person will leave Zen alone, in other way round if Zen loses, Zen will have to become the person's UTAU. At the end, Zen loses. As they promised before, Zen agreed to become the person's UTAU in exchange the person promise to give Zen a shelter to hide from the sunlight. Zen is now named as Yamaine Zen, the second CYANoid UTAUloid. Character Design Hair color: Icy blue hair tied into a ponytail behind his head. Eye color: Icy blue, like his hair. Earphones: black headset (with large blue pads) with blue illumination. Shirt: Sleeveless white shirt with blue trimming. A transparent, blue scarf tied around the collar and has a ruby scarf clip as decoration. Pants: Black shorts with blue trimming. Has two "tails" on both sides hanging from front to back. Sleeve: Black separated sleeves with blue trimming on both ends, a pattern of guitar on the right side and a pattern of piano on the left side. Boot: A basketball shoes with blue design and blue sole. Nationality/Race: Malaysian-Japanese/demon Favorite phrase: "Lim Pek" a popular quote for Malaysian and Singaporean, it has the same meaning as "me" or "I" but in a slightly rude manner. Voice Configuration Zen is voiced by a female voicer, therefore users need to configure his voice well to avoid him to sound like a "she" or shouta. Zen latest voicebank(ACT 2) can sing >95% Japanese, >75% Chinese, ≈50% Malay and <40% English. The rest will depends on the users' ability. Zen has a STRONG append voicebank but it's still in beta version. Yamaine Zen ACT 1 voicebank: http://www.mediafire.com/?l73fatn676462i9 Usage Clause *Do not redistribute Zen's voicebank without the author's permission. *Do not edit Zen's voicebank and/or claim it as yours. *Do not use Zen's voicebank to violate laws and regulations, and/or promote crime and/or racism. *Do not use Zen to insult and/or slander third person and/or third party. *Do not sell Zen's voicebank and/or character commercially. *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *No limitation is imposed on fanart making based on Zen. *Redistribution of Zen's voicebank is not encourage. *Redistribution of Zen's edited voicebank is forbidden. Random Trivia *Being called Penang-kia (he lives in the underworld beneath Penang). *He is the demon of infirmity. *Always sick (or never recover from illness). *Consider lazy because he doesn't like to walk around or go outside the house. *Consider voluntary because he always do house chores that Jen never does. *Constantly in pain so he has to take pills to relieve the pain caused by fever. *He actually has a pair horns, tail and a pair bat-like wings but he hides them. *Having a weird way of answering questions like if you ask he,"why are you so tall?" and he will answer, "because Limpek isn't short". Notes from the author Kindly please do not change the content ignorantly. I would be very pleased of you for correcting my grammar and spelling. But if you would like to change the contents above, please confirm it with me before changing. That is all. Thank you. Certified true and correct from Yamaine Zen's creator, JoouChiyanmon. More content of this page will be added soon. The contents of this page are subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAUloids with Diphonic Sllyables Category:CV